powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Form
The ability to undergo a transformation into a powerful, and more sinister form. Possible side effect of Darkside View. Opposite to Light Form. Not to be confused with Darkness Mimicry or Darkness Mode. Also Called *Dark Evolution/Mode/Side/Transformation *Superpowered Evil Side Other Terms *Villainous Mode and Supervillain (Dragon Ball Xenoverse series) Capabilities User can transform into a state of being, mostly due to the influence of dark or negative forces, in which their darkest intentions, emotion, and powers are fully fledged. In this form, the user's powers are greatly enhanced, some being able to manipulate powerful dark forces. However, in this form, the user is highly aggressive and quick to anger, making them a threat to anyone around them as well as themselves. Applications *Anger Empowerment: Users are empowered by the emotion of anger and tend act more aggressive. *Dark Powers: User's are granted destructive dark powers. **Dark Arts: Gain access to dangerously powerful forms of dark magic **Dark Element Manipulation: Manipulate dark elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Possess an unlimited reservoir of negative energy. **Darkness Manipulation: Control and manipulate the darkness around an area. **Inner Darkness Externalization: The user's inner darkness is brought to the surface. *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition: Due to the strengthening effects of their dark form, the user's is vastly more powerful than the average being. **Enhanced/Supernatural Durability: The user's body is capable of withstanding a great amount of physical pain. **Enhanced/Supernatural Speed: The user is capable of moving at speeds faster than the eye can see. **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength: The user's abilities is also coupled by unbelievable strength. Associations *Darkside View *Demonic Empowerment *Fallen Physiology *Feral Mind *If one also possesses a Light Form, they are able to achieve balance within them. *Malevolence Release *Sin Empowerment *Transformation Limitations *One's aggression may be their downfall. *May be overpowered by light based abilities. *May effect users sanity/lucidity in various decrees. *May cause corruption of mind/body/soul. *Sometimes the dark form may possess a consciousness of its own, allowing it to manifest itself into a physical form. Known Users See Also: Super-Powered Evil Side. Cartoon/Comics Video Games Known Objects * Dark Chips (Mega Man Battle Network) * Dark Dragon Balls (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!) * The Shield of Anger (The Rising of the Shield Hero) Gallery Television DarkWillow.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) assumes the form of Dark Willow whenever she taps into dark magic. Cartoons Unalaq and Vaatu merged.png|After merging with the dark spirit Vaatu, Unalaq (The Legend of Korra) became the Dark Avatar, the polar opposite of the Avatar Spirit. Mr nasty.png|Mr. Nasty (Courage the Cowardly Dog) is the living embodiment of Eustace Bagge's cruelty and nastiness, brought into existence by Benton Tarantella. T.K.O..png|Turbo K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) is the embodiment of anger and rage K.O. holds within himself. In this form K.O. is faster, stronger, and more powerful than before, and possesses stronger variations of his powers as well additional ones. Dark Danny.jpg|Dark Danny (Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy) is the result of when Danny's ghost half fused with Vlad's, and Vlad's evil nature overwhelmed him. Samurai Jack Aku Yin Separation.gif|''Mad Jack'' (Samurai Jack) is a creation of Aku's magic. Aku saw the anger within Jack and spawned Mad Jack out his own hatred. He is Jack's dark-side and possesses all the skills that Jack does. Nightmare_Moon_ID.png|Feeling shunned that her faithful subjects played in the day but "shunned" the night and slept through it, Princess Luna (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) became bitter and jealous. Eventually, her bitterness transformed her into the wicked Mare of the Moon, Nightmare Moon. Midnight Sparkle ID EG3.png|After become corrupted by the Equestrian magic she collected, Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) became Midnight Sparkle, a darkangel-like form obssessed with the understanding of magic. DemonRaven.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans) has a very powerful dark side that is unleashed through great anger. Dark Bloom.png|Bloom (Winx Club) assumed the form of Dark Bloom after being corrupted by Lord Darkar. Bat_Demon_Aeons_(S04EP05).jpeg|After neglecting their Soul Star, the Aeons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) were corrupted alongside their planet, becoming demonic bat-like versions of themselves. Comics File:The_Void_Marvel_Comics.jpg|The Void/Dark Sentry (Marvel Comics) is the Sentry's dark side. Black Suit Spiderman.jpg|When using the symbiotic Black Suit, Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) gains a boost in all of his powers, but also suffers an increase in aggression and rage. Nega Scott Scott Pilgrim.jpg|NegaScott (Scott Pilgrim: Gets It Together) is Scott's alter ego and dark side. He is the manifestation of all of Scott's callousness, spite, faults, and flaws, and rather than accepting them and himself, he runs from them, thus creating Nega Scott's existence. Super_Sonic_STC.jpg|After being exposed to Chaos Energy, Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) was able to take on the form of Super Sonic, a crazed, sadistic, demonic entity, whenever he was stressed or extremely angry. Dark Knights (DC Comics).jpeg|Dark Knights (DC Comics) Anime/Manga Sonic X Dark Sonic.gif|Whenever his anger is at its most intense, Sonic (Sonic X) is able to transform into a darker and angrier form, known as Dark Sonic. In this form, Sonic experiences a massive increase in speed and strength, allowing him to destroy Metarex robots Gold and Silver in mere seconds. Majin Vegeta SSJ2.gif|After deliberately subjecting himself to Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery, Vegeta's (Dragon Ball Z) negative emotions and inner evil were brought to the surface, turning him into Majin Vegeta. In this form, Vegeta possesses power great enough to rival that of a Super Saiyan 2. Cell's_Dark_Evolution.png|A Dark Dragon Ball (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!) forcing Cell to undergo a Dark Evolution. Dark Negi.jpg|Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima) under the influence of the dark spell Magia Erebea. Sara_full_1.png|Due to her feelings of anger and betrayal after being seemingly abandoned by her human lover, Sara (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) was corrupted into the Black Mermaid Princess. DarkZEXAL.png|Yuma and Astral (Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal) combine into Dark ZEXAL. ShineGreymon_Ruin_Mode_t.gif|ShineGreymon (Digimon Data Squad) in his Ruin Mode, a corrupted version of his Burst Mode. Adventure_02_Epi11-4.jpg|Under the influence of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Spiral, Agumon (Digimon Adventure 02) is transformed into a corrupted version of MetalGreymon. Ugliness of Humanity.gif|After feeding on enough evil energy, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) was able to obtain his darkest form. The ugliness of his final form represents the darkness inside people's hearts. Naofumi's Shield of Wrath II Form.png|After unlocking the seething rage from the very depths of his body, Naofumi Iwatani (Rising of the Shield Hero) can assume his Shield of Anger Form. Sasuke's Cursed Seal Level 2.png|Orochimaru's Cursed Seal of Heaven allowed Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) to turn into a more corrupt form, gaining increased chakra and physical capabilities, enough to rival Naruto's demon fox cloak form. Video Games BlackDjango.JPG|After being bitten by a vampire and partially purified, Django (Boktai) gained the ability to turn into Black Django, a darkness-wielding vampire. Vergil Nelo Angelo.png|After being corrupted and enslaved by Mundus, Vergil (Devil May Cry series) became the demon Nelo Angelo. In this state, Vergil's abilities are enhanced, allowing him to overpower and nearly kill Dante in their first encounter. Urizen_2.jpg|Urizen (Devil May Cry 5) is the demonic half of Vergil made manifest, completely uninhibited by Vergil's human emotions and morality. Dark_frieza.png|Those affected by Demigra's dark magic, such as Frieza (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) enter a darker, more powerful state known as Villainous Mode. DMtTB_Janemba.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) in the Supervillain form, a variation of Villainous Mode that shaves off the user's life for power. Darkness_Towa_clear.png|Towa (Dragon Ball) in the form of Darkness Towa, a more powerful state of being triggered by her hatred. Bad Ash Regeneration.png|After absorbing demonic energy from deadites, Ash Williams (Evil Dead: Regeneration) is able to transform into his deadite alter-ego, Bad Ash. After_Kain.png|Dark Kain (Final Fantasy IV) is the physical manifestation of the darkness in Kain Highwind's heart. Render_cole_macgrath_evil.png|As he commits evil deeds, Cole MacGrath (Infamous) becomes increasingly corrupted, which also affects his powers and mindset. File:Delsin_Rowe_Dark_Form.jpg|As he commits evil deed, Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son) becomes increasingly corrupted, which also affects his powers and mindset. Dark Jak.png|After being under Dark Eco experimentation for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) is able to undergo a dark, aggressive, and very powerful transformation known as Dark Jak whenever he is angered. Dark Daxter.jpg|After further exposure to Dark Eco, Daxter (Jak and Daxter) gained the power to transform into Dark Daxter. Darkpit_artnew-1-.png|Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, created when Pit looked into the Mirror of Truth. Shadow_Jago.png|Shadow Jago (Killer Instinct) is the form Jago takes when he succumbs to Gargos' corruption within him. Dark Mode Riku.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) using Dark Mode. Riku-Ansem_KHII.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts) took on the form of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness as a result of being forced to tap into his darkness to defeat Roxas. Anti Form Sora.jpg|Anti-Form Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is the physical representation of the darkness that lurks within his heart. Sora's Rage Form.jpg|When at critical health, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) can assume his Rage Form, enveloping his Keyblade in darkness for quick and powerful attacks. Vanitas Unmasked.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) is the living embodiment of the darkness within Ventus' heart. Anti-Aqua.jpg|After a prolonged stay in the Realm of Darkness, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts III) was corrupted by its influence, becoming Anti-Aqua. Dark_Baymax_KHIII.png|Dark Baymax (Kingdom Hearts III) is Baymax's original body, reconstructed into a Heartless version of his former self. Dark_Meta_Knight.png|Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) is the manifestation of Meta Knight's dark side, brought into existence when Meta Knight went to the Mirror World. Dark Spyro.png|After being tainted by Malefor's darkness, Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) gained the power to transform into "Dark Spyro" through great emotional stress. File:Dark_Link.png|Dark Link (Legend of Zelda series) is an evil shadow created by a magical force and is capable of matching Link's every move blow for blow. Midna_fused.png|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) takes on a monstrous dark form by using the completed Fused Shadow. DarkStar_Drawing.png|The Dark Star (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) is an evil star composed of and wielding incredible dark powers. Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) is the form the Dark Star takes after absorbing Bowser's DNA, wielding both Bowser's power and its own dark powers. DarkFawfulsprite2.PNG|After draining the Dark Star of half of its power, Fawful (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) became Dark Fawful. Portal_Terminal_Black_Fog_Pirate_trooper_possession.jpg|The Ing (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) can possess beings such as Space Pirates, corrupting them into more powerful Darklings. Dark Prince of Persia.jpg|The Prince (Prince of Persia) developed the ability to transform into the Dark Prince after being infected by the Sands of Time. Unknown Tekken.png|Unknown (Tekken) is a demonic form of Jun Kazama. Evil_Ryu_(2).jpg|Whenever he gives in to the Satsui no Hadou, Ryu (Street Fighter) becomes Evil Ryu. Oni_(2).jpg|Oni (Street Fighter) is the form Akuma will take should he allow the Satsui no Hadou to completely consume him. SFV Violent Ken.jpg|When Ken (Street Fighter)is brainwashed and controlled by M. Bison's Psycho Power, he becomes Violent Ken. Dark Raiden.png|After a failed suicide attack on the Dragon King Onaga, Raiden's (Mortal Kombat) essence was corrupted when his body reformed, causing him to take on the more malevolent and violent form of Dark Raiden. Shinnok_with_Jinsei.png|After draining energy from the Jinsei Chamber, Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) took on a more powerful demonic form, Corrupted Shinnok. Raiden_Jack_the_Ripper.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear) uses Ripper Mode to revert to his darker, more violent, and more powerful persona of Jack the Ripper. Pokkén_Shadow_Mewtwo.png|Shadow Mewtwo (Pokkén Tournament) is a darker form of Mewtwo, the result of Mewtwo being corrupted by the Shadow Synergy Stone. 249Lugia-Shadow_XD_2.png|Shadow Lugia (Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness) is intended to be the ultimate Shadow Pokémon, completely impossible to purify. Perfect Chaos.jpg|Perfect Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the result of Chaos draining the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Darkshadow36.jpg|When fuelled by thoughts of evil, Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) becomes Dark Shadow, granting him temporary invincibility, access to Chaos Blast, and infinite ammunition for all weapons. Sonic Generations Dark Chao.png|Dark Chao (Sonic the Hedgehog) are malevolent Chao that are the product of being raised by villainous characters. Dark Gaia.png|Dark Gaia (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a manifestation of pure darkness and night who dwells within the planet Earth, awakening in an endless cycle to corrupt and eventually destroy the world with his dark powers. Wisp_Purple.png|Nega-Wisps (Sonic the Hedgehog) are dark Wisps that have been corrupted into their current form by Eggman draining them of their energy. Shadow_Pokémon.png|Shadow Pokémon (Pokémon) are Pokémon who have been corrupted into a dark form by Cipher, distinguishable by a black aura around their bodies. Morpeko (Pokemon).jpg|Morpeko (Pokemon) switches to "Hangry Mode" when it faces hunger for sometime. Awakened Zero.png|After being exposed to Sigma's Colony Virus, which combined with the Sigma Virus he was already infected with, Zero (Mega Man X) was corrupted into Awakened Zero, reverting to his original malevolent programming. Dark MegaMan.jpg|Dark MegaMan (Mega Man Battle Network) is a dark version of MegaMan.EXE, created by the Dark Chips. Malefor.jpg|Having fully embraced his darkness, Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) is in a permanent dark form, and unlike Spyro, he has full control over himself. Superevilkaos.png|After being exposed to Petrified Darkness, Kaos (Skylanders) was evilized, becoming Super Evil Kaos. Pyrrha26.jpg|Pyrrha (Soulcalibur V) has been corrupted by Soul Edge, becoming the demonic Pyrrha Ω. Kanba_the_Evil_Saiyan_138.jpg|In his Evil Saiyan form, Cunber (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) wields overwhelmingly powerful dark ki that not only lets him corrupt others, but fight on par with both a Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan Blue. Dark_Alice_H.png|Dark Alice (Valkyrie Crusade) is the dark form of Alice. Dark_Cinderella_H.png|Dark Cinderella (Valkyrie Crusade) is the dark form of Cinderella. NegaShantaeSplashSmall.png|Nega-Shantae (Shantae) is Shantae's dark half, brought into existence when Shantae's good magic is converted to dark magic. Literature Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|After gathering enough negative energy, Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) can transform into a demonic form that possesses extraordinary power. Others Salem_Human_V6_02_ProfilePic.png|Salem (RWBY) was initially a normal human woman... Salem_(RWBY)_immortality.png|...but was corrupted into a dark Grimm-like entity after jumping into the pools of Grimm in a failed suicide attempt. Hana (ME!ME!ME!) Dark Transformation.gif|Hana (ME!ME!ME!) transforming into Fallen Hana. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Evil power Category:Mimicry Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers